


Tatsumaki

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: Curtain Fic, Dom/sub, Double Anal Penetration, Double Oral Penetration, Double Penetration, Future Fic, Gangbang, Kid Fic, M/M, Multi, Oiroke no Jutsu | Sexy no Jutsu, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 05:39:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1498714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke gets pregnant while using the oiroke no jutsu. D/s NaruSasu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tatsumaki

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mostlyharmless](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mostlyharmless/gifts).



> Kid!fic, so has OC. Also has kagebunshin sex, so.

Sasuke opened the oven and pulled out the cake. It was yellow and fluffy and perfect and he was never going to tell Naruto it wasn't the first attempt.

This time, he let it cool before frosting it. Shit melted if you didn't.

This time, he frosted it with a spoon and not a butter knife. Shit got cut up if you used that.

He put sprinkles on it, and a candle shaped like '21.'

It was ready!

The beer was chilled, too, and the tiny present pristinely wrapped, set alongside Kakashi's and Sakura's and Sai's--those assholes were due any minute. He started pacing.

***

"Surprise!" Everyone yelled, releasing the streamers and pulling bon-bons apart.

Naruto gaped and looked at everyone starry-eyed. His hair was covered in confetti.

Then, like the embarrassing guy he was, he started to cry. Sai did nothing but smile with fake pleasantness. Sakura patted him sympathetically, Kakashi chuckled good-naturedly, and Sasuke waited for the buzz to die down before stepping into Naruto's space and kissing him quickly.

"Happy birthday," he said, and Naruto said, "Waaah."

Naruto was pulled to the table and seated, and when he stopped crying, Sasuke called him an idiot, and lit the '21' candle.

Everyone huddled around Naruto, singing, and he, being the birthday boy, got to cut the cake and lick the frosting off the candle.

Sasuke didn't sweat it; he wasn't going to seem anxious for a reaction or anything.

Naruto said, "Wonderful," and then Sasuke thought he was beginning to become the embarrassing one.

***

"Hurry up!" Naruto called from the bedroom.

Sasuke paced around on the bathroom rug and whined, "I'm not coming out." He pulled at the lace around his corset, squeezing his chest into a parody of cleavage. Nope, no way, not even for Naruto's birthday. He wiggled his stockinged toes into the plush fibers.

"Sasukeeee, come on."

"No, Naruto, no."

"If you don't get out here in one second, I'll Rasengan the door and hoist your ass out."

"You're giving me a headache," Sasuke said. He opened the door and stood in the doorway and glared at Naruto's giant, growing grin. "I hate you, I hope you know."

Naruto laughed something lewd and stupid like Jiraiya would and said, "No, you don't." He motioned Sasuke towards him.

Sasuke looked heavenwards and he sunk to his knees in front of the bed.

***

Sasuke was sobbing, hands supporting his weight on Naruto's thighs, rocking and riding, and leaning over to one side, only not falling over by virtue of the warm hands massaging his lower back. Sasuke bounced, assisted by the mattress, and quickly flung his arms around Naruto's neck, whimpering.

"I can't, Naruto, I can't."

"Shh, shh, shh," Naruto whispered, "You're all right." He held on to Sasuke's ass and stood up with him, turning them around and laying Sasuke on the bed. He lifted Sasuke's knees and bracketed him like he was much smaller, moving in large, slow circles to relax the pulsating walls of Sasuke's asshole. He beat in tune with his heart.

"Come on, look at me," Naruto quietly commanded, and Sasuke did. "Say 'Ah.'"

Sasuke opened his mouth, _ah_ , and Naruto leaned over, drooling and dripping spit into the pretty swollen pink. Sasuke lapped for it, shuddering and crying, his entire body wet.

Naruto thrust hard, and Sasuke's nipples popped out over the corset, pert and irritated as the rest of his highly wound body.

He sobbed again when Naruto pinched them, intensity matching his thrusts, tight, tight, and Sasuke pulled his own hair and choked when his knees were pushed level with his face. His stockings were completely torn up.

***

Naruto plucked at one of the tiny pink bows adorning the lace of Sasuke's corset. So cute. Sasuke was moaning around his cock, precious, slutty thing, and Naruto was reluctant when he pushed Sasuke's mouth off.

Sasuke whimpered from his home on the floor and in Naruto's lap.

"Come on, just a solid B cup, okay?"

Sasuke had the good grace to flush and pout and look wildly offended before giving him a curt nod.

After the transformation was complete, Sasuke was panting, breathing labored from the constricting ties. Naruto relieved him and in a quick motion loosened the strings. Sasuke was perky and sprang out, and Naruto cupped him, massaging hard nipples under his palms.

Sasuke was fucking perfect, for reals.

Naruto squeezed, groaning at the softness and pliability. Sasuke hissed, and put his hands over Naruto's.

"I'm going to fuck those tits, Sasuke. You wanna be titty-fucked?"

Sasuke gulped, "Yes."

"Hmm, I don't know, I don't believe you."

"Please . . ." Sasuke was slippery and writhing, making Naruto fondle him, "I need it. I need you, I need your cock, bad."

He acted like it, too, when he bounced on the floor to rub against the dick nestled in his cleavage, sometimes tilting his head down to tongue at the head on a few upward thrusts. Naruto came, hot and hard, spurting on Sasuke's chin before pulling back to aim; Sasuke, hyperventilating and crying, kept squeezing his tits together, sliding against Naruto's twitching cock.

Then he sighed and lay his head in Naruto's lap, and Naruto caressed his inky, sweat-dampened hair. Poor babydoll.

* * *

Sasuke couldn't get out of bed. Ugh.

"Naruto," he shouted, "Naruto!"

Naruto rushed in, hair still damp from a recent shower, in casual martial arts pants and a T-shirt. "What is it? Are you okay?" He crouched down beside Sasuke and put his hand on his belly.

"I-I'm . . . weak."

Naruto nodded, and pushed extra chakra into Sasuke.

"Better?"

Sasuke nodded and sat up. Naruto held him, and rubbed his back.

"Come on, let me make you some food, all right? What do you want? Eggs? Rice?"

Sasuke grumbled.

"What?"

"Ramen, you asshole."

* * *

While Sasuke was thrilled to have his dick back, he was too sleepy to do much with it other than piss, and it was sort of strange at first, getting reacquainted with his junk after his baby was born and he could end the jutsu.

But yeah, sleepy. Sasuke felt like he never slept enough, no matter how many hours he actually clocked in, and with Naruto busy with the Hokage candidacy, he felt lonely and weepy and sort of miserable. The only highlight was the teeny-tiny Uchiha in his arms, who was soft and smelled so good, and when not screaming or making new-human messes, was blessedly calm. Sasuke loved him so much.

Naruto came home past midnight, all forest and cold, scent of a successful, small mission. He stripped by the closet and then got into bed beside the black-haired bundle, and put his arm around them. "Hey," he whispered.

"Hey," Sasuke whispered back. He closed his eyes and allowed himself the rest, and felt safe with Naruto, the two of them parenthesizing their baby boy.

* * *

Sasuke was still using the oiroke no jutsu when Naruto came home, black hair pulled back in a loose knot around his shoulders. He was curled up in the plush chair in the corner of the bedroom, Tatsumaki at his breast, half covered by Sasuke's open robe. Sasuke stroked the baby's wispy hair, and winced.

Naruto opened the door quietly and offered Sasuke a smile. Sasuke looked tired, so Naruto didn't turn the lights on and instead continued to let the tiny string of lanterns near the window illuminate the room with a soft orange glow.

"Hey," he said, kissing Sasuke's forehead. "How are you?"

Sasuke hummed. "Fine. We're almost finished."

Naruto sat on the edge of the bed, across from them, and picked up the soft microfiber towel at his side. He folded it in half lengthwise, then tossed it over his shoulder, reaching out for Tatsumaki when Sasuke stuck the boy out. He laid the baby against his own chest, and held him, before patting him on the back.

Sasuke closed up his robe, and released the jutsu. He stretched out and tossed his legs over one of the chairs' arms.

"How was work?" Sasuke asked the Hokage candidate, not even grimacing at the domesticated nature of his question, one that would have unsettled him just a year prior. Shit changed, and his mind was too weary and blissful to worry about trivialities.

"Fine. Kakashi-sensei is going away for two weeks, so I get more tasks. I really think this is some test, though, to see how I'll handle pressure."

Sasuke nodded, and leaned his head back against the chair. "Don't fuck up."

"Hey! I'll have you know that I'm a shoe-in, okay? Nobody else compares to me! I don't even why we're going through a formal procedure anyways, since it's been moot for years, but I guess people crave stability and a semblance of control after something like war."

Sasuke made a noise, a non-word. "T'ch."

"You dissing me?"

"No, no," Sasuke sighed. "You're gonna change the way everything works, right? Rip everything apart, right down to the marrow?"

"You betcha!"

"Great. Now can you make me some dinner?"

Naruto chuckled, and kissed Tatsumaki before wiping him up and handing him back to Sasuke. "Sure, sure, come on, come lie on the couch."

Sasuke followed him out.

* * *

Sasuke held fast to Tatsumaki's tiny hand so the boy wouldn't disappear from him; kid was fast, although he had stubby little legs. When the two of them were passed in the hallway, they were greeted with respectful bows of heads.

Konohamaru let them into the Hokage's office without hesitation, and stepped out so the family could have privacy.

"We brought lunch," Sasuke announced, setting a stack of wrapped bento on the desk. Naruto beamed, and Tatsumaki was gathered in his arms in no time, trying to slither his way into the sleeves of Naruto's Hokage robe. Naruto patted his bottom.

"You're incredible! Thanks!" Naruto smiled at Sasuke, who looked away and told him not to worry about it.

They ate and chatted and let Tatsumaki sit on the desk with Naruto's Hokage necklace on. Sasuke looked at Naruto's documents and offered advice when he was asked. Naruto ate all his lunch, and the extras the two Uchiha couldn't finish.

When Sasuke went back home, he laid baby and himself on the couch, where sleepiness overtook them. Naruto came home himself, later, and laughed a bit at them. Cutest family ever.

* * *

When Tatsumaki was still fresh, Sasuke was still stuck in the jutsu. Sakura had given him a bath, and he was too weary and high to be shameful, and Sakura was mature as she touched intimate parts of him.

Sasuke was infinitely humbled, for the pain of bringing the small Uchiha into the world was like none other, an intimate hurt that no fight could rival. He was wet with tears and blood and amniotic fluid, screaming and dying a little in Naruto's arms, legs pulled up and lying on the floor, when Sakura had rushed in and caressed him with green light.

That night, there were four in their bed, Tatsumaki taking up the least space but the biggest space too. He was sandwiched between mommy and daddy, and Sakura was at the bed's end, sleeping lightly, for Sasuke had asked her to stay the first night and see that he could properly handle his child.

His fears of inadequacy were for naught; when Tatsumaki cried, Sasuke held him close to his breast, or changed him, or simply touched him, and once he did, he found that not touching the baby was painful.

Sakura had left in the morning, sleep-deprived and gray-faced, and then her smile echoed her love for Sasuke, and he, too, felt it, in every part of his soul.

Sasuke had smiled, also, and rejoined Naruto back in bed.

* * *

Sometimes Sasuke is so grief-stricken when he spies on Tatsumaki, the resemblance to Itachi pulling the tubes of his heart in separate directions. Naruto knows this, and Naruto tells no one, not even Sasuke.

* * *

"So," Sasuke asked, keeping his voice flat, because he totally didn't care what Naruto's answer was, "What do you think?" He pulled at the long bow at the breast of his lacy corset. It was a pale blue, and the ribbon crisscrossed over his belly.

Naruto's eyes lit up, so Sasuke shook his hips once to make the matching teeny-tiny skirt bounce.

"Come here, babydoll," Naruto commanded, opening his legs further apart. Sasuke crawled onto his lap, and let his own knees sink into the plush cushions of the couch. He tilted his face downwards, flush hidden by his veil.

Naruto kissed him through the sheer fabric, a wet and sticky kiss that left the veil clinging to his lips. "I love it. You gonna be my bride, then?"

"Well, obviously," Sasuke frowned. He didn't go through all the trouble for nothing.

* * *

Tatsumaki was a natural, all sleek grace, landing several killing blows on the target in their practice room. His shoulders slumped, and he looked at Sasuke with wide eyes, lips parted and breathing labored.

"How did I do?"

Sasuke slunk onto his knees in front of the slender preteen, and took his shaking hands, setting the sword neat against Tatsumaki's side. His baby was so tall already, peering down at Sasuke, who, crouching, was shorter.

"You were great." He said this looking down at Tatsumaki's collar, giving a sad little sigh.

"Mom . . . are you all right?"

Sasuke nodded, and pushed Tatsumaki's glossy bangs off of his forehead. "Yeah, baby, I'm fine."

"When you were fighting those enemy-nin," Tatsumaki said, "You looked really cool."

Sasuke chuckled.

"How did you learn how to fight like that? Was it Kakashi-sensei?"

Sasuke sighed, and then met his son's eyes. "No, it wasn't. When I was your age, I . . . left . . ."

"I know."

"You do?"

"Yeah, people whisper about it sometimes. Because I'm an Uchiha . . ."

Sasuke cupped Tatsumaki's cheeks and kissed him on his nose. Tatsumaki flushed, but was already pink and warm from practice, and Sasuke didn't call him out on it. "Don't . . . please don't let my past . . . Tatsumaki, I'm . . ."

"I know. Mom?"

Sasuke hummed, and bit his lip. "Yeah?"

"I love who you are." Then he reciprocated the gesture, and cupped Sasuke's cheeks as well. "I love being an Uchiha, and I love you and I love dad, and I love my friends, too. There's nothing I value more."

All the wonder of Tatsumaki never ceased to cut Sasuke to his soul, and for a tiny moment he hated that his son had to be born in such a violent world, and wished him nothing but mediocrity and happiness.

But that would never be the case--from the boy's first breath he was a genius, quiet and brilliant, emotional and intense. Like Itachi.

"I love you, too."

"Will you teach me . . . what you learned when you left?"

Sasuke closed his eyes, then nodded. Then he stood up and took his son's hand. He led them out of the room and slid with Tatsumaki across wooden floors in their socks. The sun was high but the garden and gate around their house filtered down a lot of the light. Without Naruto home, things were quiet.

"There was once a snake that wanted to live forever."

* * *

"Hokage-sama," Konohamaru said, "Sasuke and Tatsumaki Uchiha have just checked into the main gate. They're back in Konoha now."

Naruto stood up from his desk abruptly, papers scattering and piles of books capsizing. He tried to play it cool, and scratched the back of his head, "Well, I'll just be going on down . . ."

Konohamaru laughed, "Run Naruto nii-chan, run!"

Naruto beamed at him and bolted out of his office, robe flowing behind him.

***

When his babies were home, and he got all the kisses out of his system, he grinned at Tatsumaki. The teen was tall and slim and clad in black. He looked a lot like the younger Sasuke, and being away from his Uchihas for a year made him awestruck at their changes and weepy with pleasure.

"So," Naruto said, "Show me a little bit of what you can do."

"Okay!" Tatsumaki bit his finger quickly, pressing the blood onto the floor, seals spreading and glowing for an instant, a spell, and there was a black snake left, as long and as thin as Tatsumaki himself.

Sasuke smiled from where he was seated on a floor cushion.

"His name is Shinya," his son said excitedly.

Naruto was overflowing with joy, and he couldn't stop from crying, and hugging his son and Shinya tightly.

"You're so embarrassing," Sasuke said, but his voice lilted in pride, and Naruto smiled at him, too.

* * *

When Tatsumaki was ten, he befriended Akihiko Inuzuka, the eight year old son of Kiba. Naruto quite liked this configuration, so he let Akihiko come over sometimes so the two boys could play in the large, secluded Uchiha garden.

The garden was gated by a tall bamboo fence, and its little lakes were full of fat carp. There were stepping stones surrounded by moss, and giant rocks to sit on. It was paradise for the older Uchiha, but for little Tatsumaki and Akihiko, it was a wonderland.

Tatsumaki had made friends with Akihiko's already large nin-ken, Katsumaru, too, so the boys took turns riding on him while the dog jumped over the smaller rocks and ran across the bridges over the lakes.

Naruto kept an eye on them from the window, but stayed indoors, and petted Sasuke's hair. Poor thing was out cold, down with a fever, and Naruto decided to make him and the boys tea.

After hearing their little squeals of joy outside though, and then a proud bark, he figured he'd wait a little bit longer.

* * *

"You'll have to excuse the mess," Kakashi said, "With Guy gone, things don't really get cleaned up around here."

Tatsumaki shook his head, "No problem."

"All right," Kakashi unlocked the door, and a dozen puppies ran towards the two of them. "Pakkun's finally a grandpa!"

Tatsumaki laughed and tumbled into the dog pile, trying in vain to listen to them, but they were all talking and squealing too loud for him to discern anything other than their happiness to meet him. Puppies loved meeting new people. As such, he said, poking one dog in the wet nose, "Nice to meet you, too."

"As soon as they were big enough to leave their mother's side, they wanted to come play." Kakashi opened up a plastic jar filled with bone-shaped dog biscuits and handed the child a handful. He cheered behind his mask, "They've eaten through lots of pairs of green spandex bodysuits."

Tatsumaki giggled.

* * *

"Ten!" Shouted Sasuke, pulling his hands away from his eyes. He scanned the garden without using Sharingan, and began to head towards the rocks and bridges he thought Tatsumaki might hide by.

He looked behind a flat stone by the lake's edge, and there was no one.

He looked under the teeny-tiny arch of the red bridge, and still no one.

He had promised not to cheat at all, which was slightly distressing as he kept turning up nothing.

"Okay," he said, "I give up. Where are you?"

"Up here!" Tatsumaki waved, jumping from a high tree branch to a lower one.

"How did you climb that so fast?" Sasuke marveled. He had only counted to ten and he had heard no leaves rustling.

"Chakra control."

"But . . . _you're six_."

Tatsumaki pouted. "Is that bad?"

"No, no, come here," Sasuke said, reaching his arms up and catching the boy when he dropped down. "It's not bad at all," Sasuke sighed, and kissed Tatsumaki's cowlick, and thought of trees and black birds and how to keep the child in his arms happy.

* * *

"Goodnight, dear," Sasuke said, kissing Tatsumaki's forehead. "I'm so proud of you. When your dad gets back we're going to celebrate, so start thinking about what kinds of things you'd like to do, okay?" Naruto was still in Suna.

Tatsumaki nodded, and wiggled under his covers. He was a chuunin now, but he didn't seem to mind Sasuke coddling and spoiling him.

Sasuke was swelling with joy, a small smile on his lips, as he remembered his baby's first day at the academy.

_"Make lots of friends, okay?" Sasuke said, lip quivering almost imperceptibly._

_"I will. I love you."_

_"I love you."_

"You know, you're really wonderful," Sasuke confessed, and Tatsumaki wasn't the type to scoff at people, so he just peered at Sasuke and bit his lip. "Why?" he asked.

"Remember how Ume was so mean to you at first, because you were an Uchiha? She said all those terrible things and threw those little erasers at you and you smiled at her and told her that you hoped you two could become friends someday."

Tatsumaki nodded. Ume was one of his genin teammates.

"I was so impressed with you. You were so young, but didn't let her get you down." This was because he had Naruto as a father, for real.

Tatsumaki frowned.

_Sasuke scrubbed under his eyes as he sat in the swing near the academy._

_He couldn't leave._

_When Tatsumaki ran out after the day was over, Sasuke swooped him up and carried him off._

_"How was your first day?" He asked, like he hadn’t been there the entire time._

* * *

They had had their week of non-stop, intense fucking right when Sasuke had returned, but as a weekend rolled around where Tatsumaki asked if he could stay at the Inuzuka's for a while because he, too, had missed people in the year he was away, Naruto and Sasuke found themselves with time to play.

Sasuke hadn't worn something so . . . _private_ in over a year, and as he sat with his knees pulled up on the bathroom rug, he tightened the sash of his silk robe, hiding his outfit.

Naruto knocked on the door. "Sasuke, you okay?"

Sasuke's face was warm, so he stood up to catch his reflection. He looked the same as usual. He didn't reply, though, which prompted another knock from Naruto, "Sasuke?"

"Naruto . . ."

"I'm opening the door." Naruto did so, and Sasuke turned to face him, bringing his shoulders up to his ears in embarrassment. The tiny red hearts on his black stockings peeped through the slit of the robe's center.

"So shy, babydoll," Naruto said, putting his hands on the sink counter on either side of Sasuke. "What you got on under there?"

"I-I . . ."

"You need me, right?"

Sasuke flushed and then gave a sharp nod. "I need you, I need you so much," he said, shaking only a little when his slid his own hands down his robe and pulled at the knot in the center. "I need you, Hokage-sama," He whispered, and the silk slid off and puddled around his feet.

His corset's front was heart-shaped, curves making him look like he actually had tits even without a transformation technique. The ribbon was red and where it formed the bow near his navel, tiny heart-shaped beads dangled. Around his neck was a lacy red collar, that matched the detail at the top of his stockings. He shivered, goosebumps on his arms and nipples hard.

He gasped audibly when Naruto kneaded his ass for a moment, before hoisting him up and carrying him out of the bathroom.

***

Naruto had his legs open wide, and was holding his cock up. "Come on baby, come on, suck," and Sasuke, face tear-streaked and hot, sucked the skin of Naruto's balls and took as much of the scrotum into his mouth as he could with Naruto's hand winded into his hair. Naruto rubbed his erection over Sasuke's cheeks and forehead and shut eyes, and, mouth free, Sasuke cried out loudly.

The Naruto beneath him didn't thrust upwards, but he held tight to Sasuke's hips and bounced him. The Naruto mounted behind him groaned, and being the one with more mobility as a penetrator, thrust deep and hard into Sasuke's stretched asshole.

"M-more . . ." Sasuke whined, and the Naruto before him smiled, scooting back for a second, and in an instant, he was no longer the only Naruto on the bed. The two blonds in front of him lay on their backs, legs over each other. They pressed their cocks together, double barrel, and Sasuke, sobbing and riding so hard he was quivering, held onto them and took both into his mouth, drooling and moaning around both heads. He lapped at both of their pre-come, and got his hair pulled.

Behind him, Naruto slapped his ass hard, and below him, Naruto lent up to gently bite Sasuke's nipples.

***

When all of the Narutos pulled out and patted Sasuke, he hid his face in the wadded up blanket at the edge of the bed. One Naruto grabbed him by the arm and pulled him up, and he wobbled. The four of them chuckled, and held him fast.

"You okay, babydoll?"

"Just tell us if you need anything, all right?"

"Can you take a little more?"

"Do you need me, baby?"

Sasuke, shaking and panting, pulled away from the chest he was pressed against, and said, "I'm, I'm good. Feels good." He whined.

He was lifted up and laid on the bed, where two got on top of him and peppered his face with kisses. "I love, I love you so much," they said in unison.

***

They took turns fucking his ass and then blowing their loads in his mouth. Come spilt over his lips as he opened up for the last Naruto, the real one, and swallowed and swallowed.

***

When he returned from subspace, they asked him what he wanted, and two happily dropped to the floor to kiss each other around his cock while one played with his nipples and kissed him. His Naruto was reclined back against the pillows, Sasuke leaning into him, and he whispered, "You're doing so good."

Sasuke felt bright and dizzy, knowing that four Narutos were proud of him.

* * *

After the rain cleared, the forest smelled rich and fragrant, and Sasuke stepped out from under the pines, holding Tatsumaki's hand. They stepped over needles and bark and moss, and followed the flickering beam of muted sunlight above them.

The new heat made steam billow around the trees, mixing with the dry ice fog flowing down from the mountains.

Birds sang, and creatures skittered around, but for some reason, Tatsumaki was a little wound up, hair on his arms rising.

They came upon a large circle of trees covered in vines, and it was darker and cooler than the rest of the forest. It was heavier, but Tatsumaki noticed, not darker, dirtier, or scary. It was static, the atmosphere, making him calm and alleviating his previous tension.

Beside one tree was an upright rectangular stone. It was unmarked.

Sasuke let go of his hand and went over towards the stone, eyebrows knotted up. His shoulders were stiff, but he crouched down and placed his hand on the polished surface.

"This person . . . I hated . . ."

Tatsumaki shivered, and wiped his eyes quickly before joining his mother on the grassy floor of the secret graveyard.

Sasuke spoke again, "But . . . I was able to become the person I am now . . ."

Tatsumaki put his arms around Sasuke, and laid his head against Sasuke's neck.

"I'm the worst. Your father would hate me."

"No he wouldn't," Tatsumaki said. He pulled back to meet his mother's eyes. He stroked Sasuke's damp black hair. "The loss of a life, no matter how terrible that life was, is something that is sad and it's the right thing to do, to pay respects."

"No one," Sasuke hugged Tatsumaki, hiding his face, and Tatsumaki knew the reason why. "He ruined me. He tortured people. He treated people like objects. Had I not been an asset, I would've been killed without a second thought. There was no one more terrible."

Tatsumaki petted and petted Sasuke's hair.

"The world is better without him. The world is never going to miss someone like Orochimaru." Sasuke spat.

"It's okay to."

Sasuke pulled back, face contorted. "What?"

"You don't need to feel bad, mommy."

"I don't," Sasuke glared. "I hated him more than anyone."

"Then why are we here?"

"He's a part of my history. This is what you wanted, isn't it? To learn about all this?!" He stood up and spread his arms at 'all this.'

"Why are you yelling at me?"

"Because, Tatsu, you don't understand, okay? I hated him. I hated him. I only brought him back to help me."

"That . . . is the worst. Dad wouldn't . . ."

Sasuke looked miserable, and Tatsumaki felt deeply sorrowful for him.

"You're not like that, mom."

"I was."

"You're not now, though."

Sasuke stuck his hand out again, face hardened. "Let's go."

"No."

"What? Get over here!"

" _No_ ," Tatsumaki repeated. "No. You need to be here right now."

"You're my _child_ , Tatsu. You don't get to tell me what I need."

"Do you think anybody ever loved Orochimaru?"

"What the hell are you even going on about?!" Sasuke yelled, "You don't know anything about Orochimaru, okay? He was a piece of shit, for real."

"Mom!" Tatsumaki shook and balled his hands into fists. "Do you?! Do you think there was ever, ever a person who loved him? Not admired him, not obsession, I mean, like the way I love you, or the way dad loves you. Like that? Do you?!"

It was silent, and Tatsumaki strained his ear, waiting for bird chirps or the sounds of leaves falling, but there was nothing.

Finally, Sasuke spoke. "No. I don't think so."

"Then stop feeling bad, mom," Tatsumaki broke, tears streaming down his face. "Hate him and be mad and be happier the world is without him," he stopped mid-sentence to sob, "But don't feel bad that all of this makes you sad. That's what makes you better than someone like him, mom!"

Sasuke rushed over and hugged his son tight. Tatsumaki cried out loud and squeezed him. "I love you, I love you, mom. If you want to mourn him, then mourn him." What he meant was--and he hoped his thoughts seeped into Sasuke like the fog into his bones--some fates are just sad.

"Tatsu, I love you so much." He shivered, too, and Tatsumaki let himself be scooped up, although he was gaining on Sasuke in the height department.

"I love you, too. And no one cherishes love more than an Uchiha."

Sasuke smiled, something radiant and wet. "You're right. Can this just be our little secret though?"

Tatsumaki nodded.

"Thank you," Sasuke said, and brought them back to the stone. "In the end, he couldn't live forever."

"Sounds like it was for the best."

"It was. Probably for him, too."

Tatsumaki was the one to hide his face at that comment.

"Let me tell you about the mythical power of snakes," Sasuke consoled, pressing a kiss to his son's temple. "You're going to okay, baby. You're never going to be corrupted."

"I know," Tatsumaki said, "And neither are you."

* * *

The snow was falling steadily, fat, wet flakes clumping together. The muted world seemed so pure, safe and removed, and everything that bothered Sasuke was a part of some other world, another life. Here, in the glacial mountains, there was nothing other than the heavy, almost-audible silence, and Tatsumaki and himself.

They were there for weeks.

They kept themselves warm by cuddling up in furs in their tent, and using their fire style for heat. Out in the middle of nowhere, Sasuke taught his baby special techniques, cooked their kills for supper, and let the snow cover his exhausted mind and renew him.

Tatsumaki proved to be excellent at hunting, quickly running his new kata against goats' throats, a relatively humane process, and he carved the meat with precision. Tatsumaki wasted nothing, and innards became bases for soups.

When they practiced swordsmanship in the daytime, the sun shone bright on the snow and made the air colder, which helped with the sweaty, overheated aftermath.

When they sat around a fire at night, the stars were sparkling and incredible, and with the icy air around him, Tatsumaki used the glow to focus on the scroll in his lap, where he was working on creating his own jutsu.

Once they were snuggled together in their tent one night, Sasuke whispered, hidden under piles of throws, "Thank you for coming into my life."

Tatsumaki giggled and pressed his cold nose into his mother's neck. "Thank you for letting me."

Sasuke smiled in the darkness, and thought of the warmth of Naruto.

* * *

"Daddy," Naruto heard his son's tiny voice, "What's this?"

Naruto turned around from the flat area of grass he was spreading a blanket over and at Tatsumaki. There was a small green snake in his child's hand.

"Eugh," Naruto said, assessing it wasn't dangerous--it wasn't venomous at all, but rather like a _rough green snake_ , which thrived on insects and came close to humans often. Sasuke invited them, he joked. "It's a snake."

Tatsumaki stuck his hand out to Naruto, like _take it daddy, yay_ , but Naruto grinned and waved his hands. "You know if there's not enough insects around, those things eat small frogs." Frogs weren't toads, but they were similar enough.

Tatsumaki sat on the blanket and Naruto set down the picnic basket. "Oh," the child said. "Is that bad?"

"Eh, I suppose not. It's the way of things."

"Are you afraid of them?" Tatsumaki asked, eyes wide and round.

"I'm the Hokage!" Naruto laughed, "I'm not afraid of anything!"

"Oh," Tatsumaki said, looking down as the snake curled slowly on his palm, "I like him."

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, but it's time to eat, and he probably wants to go eat some nice bugs too, so I think you should set him down."

"'Kay." Tatsumaki stood back up and ran over to a bush, gently placing the snake back where he must have found it, before running to Naruto and sitting on his lap. The momentum of him jumping made Naruto hug him tight and lean back into the tree.

"I like frogs, too. And toads."

"You do?"

"Yeah," Tatsumaki said.

"Well," Naruto confessed, "I like snakes, too."

* * *

Naruto cooked all sorts of things for Sasuke, and they were all pretty good dishes. Sasuke was limitlessly surprised by this, as he knew better than anyone that Naruto thrived on cup noodles and shit from the convenience store. He supposed that basic cooking wasn't actually that difficult, really, just cutting and mixing and heating things up. Sasuke didn't dig fancy, anyways.

Sasuke sat on the edge of the bed, one hand bracing himself up, the other on his swelling belly. Naruto sat beside him and offered him a plate, piled high with cut up fruits and cheeses and warm pastries.

"Thanks," Sasuke mumbled. There was something he wanted to talk to Naruto about and it wasn't food. He set the plate aside, on the center of the bed. "Naruto . . ."

Naruto furrowed his brow. "What is it?" He asked, body tensed in apprehension. He looked at Sasuke's middle, growing with child, before flicking his eyes back up to Sasuke's face.

Sasuke played with his long hair, which fell down past his 'solid B cup,' and curled into small ringlets. "I want our baby to be an Uchiha," Sasuke said.

Naruto sighed, and seemed a great many times lighter. "This is the first time . . . I mean, that we've ever talked about this." He didn't mean clans--he meant the baby. Since Sasuke had gotten pregnant, he just _never left Naruto's house_. Naruto rubbed his back when he was heaving (all the time, not just in the mornings), gave him extra chakra when the oiroke no jutsu drained too much of Sasuke's, and quietly changed their lives in preparation. Sasuke wasn't much for words, and that suited him.

"Well . . ." Sasuke paused, "I've been thinking about it a lot." He waited for Naruto's stubborn refusal. Predictable loser.

"Okay," Naruto said.

_Wait._

"Really?" Sasuke bit his lip.

"Yeah. The world needs another Uchiha," Naruto nodded. "They're rare, and they're scattered about, but there are Uzumakis out there. Besides," He smiled, "I never really had any feeling of clan loyalty before. If this is important to you, you should have it for sure."

Sasuke stared at Naruto, open-mouthed. No way! No way did Naruto just say something so mature and selfless!

"We should name him something that is reminiscent of your name, too, though," Sasuke said. He frowned.

"Hey!" Naruto hugged him. "Hey, don't make that face. It's okay." He kissed Sasuke's hair. "Him?"

"I have a feeling," Sasuke murmured into Naruto's neck. Hormones . . . that had to be the reason for the tightness circling his heart.

After a bit, Sasuke picked at the food while Naruto picked up the scattered laundry on the floor.

"Naruto."

"Yeah?"

"I want you to be a part of my clan, too."

Naruto set the pile down on the chair, and resumed sitting next to Sasuke. He laughed awkwardly. "What?"

"Will you be an Uchiha, too?"

"I . . . uh, for reals?"

"Yes."

"Like, a _real_ Uchiha? Like, wear the clan symbol and everything?"

"Yes."

Naruto's smile spread slow and wide.

* * *

As Guy stopped in the field, breeze bending the grass in undulating waves, he looked up at the thousand glowing stars and said, "You're good, but I'm still a jounin."

The ANBU stood up and out of the grass, gracefully, completely soundless.

"The Hokage has asked me to make sure you leave the country without hassle," the ANBU said, the porcelain fox mask grinning wickedly.

"Psshaw!" Huffed Guy, "I'm only fifty-two years young! There is no reason an ANBU need follow me. I can take care of myself. And I'm not a deserter--the Hokage knows that."

"Do you think you'll really find him?" Fox asked. "Do you think he's still alive?"

Guy glared. "Of course he's still alive. There's no way that my Eternal Rival'd beat me to the grave! I'd never forgive him."

Fox tilted his head, and it was rather funny, but Guy was annoyed. "Will you head back to the village now?"

"No," said Fox, "Not yet."

"Look, kid," Guy stopped his booming, joyous voice and settled on something quiet and rough, "If Kakashi doesn't want to be found by you, following me won't change things."

"I know, which is why I won't trail you forever. I want you to tell me if you find him, though."

"Never. It's on my honor. If he wants to come back, he will. He's no deserter, either. Our Hokage was his student--he'd know that better than anyone."

"I do not question the Hokage's orders."

"Maybe you should."

Fox sighed, pulling on his long white cloak--it came from nowhere Guy could discern. "I worry about Kakashi, too," he said.

"Well, Kakashi is mine to worry about, and I'll take good care of him, okay! Never fret, kiddo."

"He's in good hands, then. I trust you. I'll do my best when reporting back to the Hokage to convince him to let Kakashi have his privacy."

Guy smiled somewhat, and adjusted the straps of his backpack. "How old are you now?"

"Seventeen."

"Ah. Enjoy this time, the--"

"The Springtime of my Youth? I will."

"Hey, that's my line!"

"Take good care of him, like you said. I miss him."

"I'm sure he misses you too, Tatsumaki."

* * *

Sasuke, still using the oiroke no jutsu, wandered into the kitchen in the dim morning light. Naruto was already gone. Sasuke was quiet as he made coffee, gliding around easily in his robe, still aching from the night before.

When he turned around, he gasped, voice high under the influence of the jutsu. "You're so quiet!"

Tatsumaki stared at him, and tilted his head. He took a seat at the table and pulled his knees up, leaning on them. He kept his eyes on Sasuke until Sasuke sat across from him and proffered the preteen a mug of his own.

Sasuke blushed as Tatsumaki's eyes roamed over him.

"Mom?"

"Yes?"

"What's sex like?"

Sasuke choked on his coffee. "What?!"

"You're stuck like that until the biological substances are absorbed by your own body, right?" _Until you're not carrying around a part of someone else._

"You're . . . smart."

Tatsumaki frowned. "I . . ." His hesitation was startling to Sasuke, who had never known his son to hold back, "I want to know those kinds of things, too."

Sasuke sucked his bottom lip into his mouth. "Are you sure I'm the one you want to talk to about it, though?" Most kids would loath to talk about this with their parents. And it made Sasuke wildly embarrassed and ashamed that Tatsumaki was privy to their sex life.

"Yes," Tatsumaki said, darkly and serious. _I'm not most kids._

Sasuke smiled a little. He had a sweet one, for sure.

* * *

A flicker passed in Sasuke's eyes before the word fell from his lips, and Naruto made a symbol with his hands. His clones disappeared.

_"Stop."_

From a vantage between Sasuke's legs, Naruto saw Sasuke raw and opened apart, asshole pink and inside out with small prolapse, skin covered in sweat. Sasuke was shaking.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Naruto breathed. "I'm sorry."

Sasuke wasn't able to reply, eyes looking around wildly at nothing, and Naruto hated, _hated_ how he needed to not touch and comfort his boyfriend, hated how he needed to sit on his plush chair in the corner of the room and wait. But he did just that.

He stared as Sasuke sobbed, curling into a ball in the center of the bed. Naruto had never seen Sasuke wracked, shaking and screaming--he always got to see the aftereffects of epiphanies, coated in anger and stoicism. Sasuke was in another dimension presently, and Naruto squeezed his own hands tight on top of his knees, hurting with heartbreak and guilt. But he stayed still.

When Sasuke had drifted back, and several long minutes, he whined, "Naruto," and opened his arms. Naruto flung himself at the bed and hugged him tight.

"Are you okay? I'm so sorry," kissed Sasuke on the forehead, "Did it hurt? What do you need?"

"I'm fine," Sasuke sighed, "I just got . . . really overwhelmed."

"Maybe the clones are too much? We don't have to . . ."

"No," Sasuke reciprocated Naruto's kiss on the lips, "No, it wasn't that."

Naruto nodded. He would question it no further--he and Sasuke were still new to having sex with each other, but Naruto was at least keen enough to notice that each time had been different, and not because of their increased skill and comfort with each other, but because each situation and mood was different, too.

"I love you," he confessed. He didn't expect Sasuke to respond, but Sasuke looked up at him with a wet smile.

"I love you, too."

Naruto squeaked and hugged Sasuke even tighter, using one free hand to wipe at his own eyes.

***

"Okay," Sasuke said, "Okay."

A clone smoked into existence.

"Maybe . . . " Sasuke's cheeks flushed and he looked aside, "Maybe you two could kiss . . ."

They nodded at the same time, and then turned to each other, pressing their mouths together chastely. Naruto broke the seal with his tongue, and his clone gasped, and then they were licking into each other's open mouths.

Sasuke was slowly fisting his cock, hand dripping in lube. "Yeah," he moaned, "What's it feel like?"

"Weird," Naruto panted through a kiss. His clone smirked at him. They both closed their eyes and kissed earnestly, Naruto pulling at his clone's bottom lip with his teeth.

***

Sasuke gave Naruto a look, and nodded shortly. Naruto kissed Sasuke's abdomen and sat up. He made two more clones.

"Maybe you could . . ." Sasuke looked at the four Narutos, ". . . kiss me."

Two pressed their lips to Sasuke's sticky skin, and one kissed Sasuke's face all over, until reaching Sasuke's pink mouth and kissing all his affection into him. Once he pulled away, breathy, the other Naruto took over and sucked Sasuke's tongue.

Sasuke was shivering, and the two working on his body kept it slow, using lips and tongue, but not suction or teeth. They lapped over his nipples, kissed his ribs, kissed each other over his stomach. They kissed his asshole, opening his legs wide and taking turns. They didn't blow him, though. Sasuke held tight to his dick, not ready for it to be touched by Naruto.

Sasuke made a pretty sound of pleasure, and Naruto felt a great amount of relief.

***

"You're perfect," Naruto rocked his hips, "So fucking perfect." On top of Sasuke, he covered him and held him tight, thrusting deep and slow. One clone was behind Sasuke, holding him and kissing his hair and letting Sasuke recline back into the embrace. Another clone held Sasuke's hand--was squeezed--whispering nothings, and the final clone sat at Sasuke's side, massaging Sasuke's belly and kissing Sasuke's cheek.

"You okay?"

"Yeah."

"How does this feel?"

"Feels good."

Sasuke closed his eyes, and parted his lips, lifting his feet in the air. His moans grew heavier, long and uncontrollable.

Naruto had chills, watching both Sasuke relax and enjoy sex, and Sasuke's asshole easily sucking him inside. They were slick with lube, and Sasuke was dripping on the sheets.

"Babydoll," Naruto said, letting his heavy eyes fall shut, too, "You're so good, you're great, fucking beautiful."

"Naruto, fuck me," Sasuke panted, "Fuck me, fuck me."

***

"You'll be all right, right?" A clone asked, sitting crosslegged in front of Sasuke.

"Yes." Sasuke puckered up.

The clone kissed him. Naruto erased him.

"My turn!" Another clone said excitedly, copying the position of his predecessor. "I love you!"

Sasuke frowned, and the clone laughed, meeting him for his kiss.

After breaking apart, Naruto erased him.

The final clone took his place, and held Sasuke's hands in his own. "Sorry about earlier."

"It's fine."

"I love you so much."

"I know."

"See you soon, okay?"

"Okay."

They kissed. And afterwards, Naruto erased him.

***

Sasuke laid on the bed sleepily and Naruto jacked off on his stomach.

After he came, he crashed down next to Sasuke and got his fingers in Sasuke's inky black hair.

"Sasuke."

"Naruto."

" _Sasuke_ ," He said, with as emotion as he could muster in a single word.

" _Naruto_."

They slept, hands sweaty and interlinked.

* * *

Naruto bought a house. Since Sasuke had just never left Naruto's apartment, it was Sasuke's house too. Naruto took care of all the arrangements and coordinated the movers and Sasuke only had to leave the apartment at night to move into the new place.

Their house was still being initiated, so Naruto spent a bit of time looking for Sasuke inside before thinking of venturing out to their back garden. He pushed back the sliding door and saw Sasuke sitting on overturned earth, covered in flaking mud. His long hair was pulled into a low braid, and little sticks and leaves were caught in the locks. His white sundress was ripped and stained.

Naruto approached gently, not masking his presence, but moving slow and quiet until he settled on his knees in front of Sasuke, and wiped away the drying mud on his cheek. He didn't ask what was wrong, just caressed Sasuke's face and hair until Sasuke spoke.

"Kakashi came by," Sasuke said quietly.

Naruto nodded. "That's because you keep refusing missions and are impossible to get a hold of." This concerned people due to the involved party.

Sasuke's bottom lip quivered. "I-I can't--"

"I know," Naruto said, kissing Sasuke's forehead. "He's worried about you. Plus, he'll put a stop to the mission requests for a while, right? It's fine." Kakashi was Hokage, after all. Naruto was aiming to replace him within the year, something to which Kakashi seemed quite amenable.

Sasuke said nothing more on the matter, so Naruto asked, "What were you doing out here?"

"I don't know."

"You . . . don't know why you were digging?"

"Right."

It didn't even seem like Sasuke was lying or hiding anything, and although the ground was a mess, it didn't even seem like there was something unearthed, or even buried now. Sasuke had been really weird since getting pregnant, and Naruto wasn't sure if it was because the changes to his body meant hormonal things he couldn't understand, or if, like, the thought that Sasuke Uchiha was pregnant at all was a crippling one. Or if Sasuke had been having a particularly hard time hiding his inherent sorrow and was just likelier to have bouts of depression and mania. Naruto couldn't ask because they weren't allowed to acknowledge those things out loud.

Naruto did what he could, which was be physical. He touched Sasuke's belly. It was still small. Would Sasuke get really big and very, very obviously pregnant? Naruto couldn't wait!

"I, uh, I got you some more clothes." He said on that note.

Sasuke bit his lip and looked down at himself.

"Hey, don't make that face, okay?" Naruto pecked him. "It's fine. Everything's gonna be okay, okay?"

Sasuke tugged on Naruto's bottom lip with his teeth and leaned back, pulling Naruto on top of him.

"Hey, shouldn't we go inside?" Naruto laughed, as Sasuke was lifting his skirt up.

"No. Undo your fly."

***

They writhed together in the dirt.

***

After a shower, Sasuke was standing in his new underwear in front of the full length mirror. He turned and checked out his ass.

"Not bad," Sasuke admitted. "How did you buy this without freaking out and knocking over display racks and embarrassing yourself?"

"Hey! I'm not that much of a loser," his cheeks pinkened and Sasuke smirked at him.

"You _totally_ knocked over display racks and embarrassed yourself."

"Shut up!"

Sasuke jumped to test out the bra. Naruto's eyes were wide.

"I like it," Sasuke said.

"Me too."

Sasuke threw his towel at him.

He wasn’t really mad. Everything was going to be all right.


End file.
